Feelin' This
by Rainstorm03
Summary: Random story about the 12 captured ghosts before and during the events of the movie. It probably sucks but give it a shot, maybe you'll like it. This is my first story so the characters might be very OOC. TornPrince/AngryPrincess
1. A New Friendship

**Disclaimer: Does it have to be said? I do not own the awsomeful movie The Thir13en Ghosts. Nor do I own any of the songs used in this story thing.**

**K, this is my first story and everyone is probably very OOC so sorry and please be nice!**

**Torn Prince(Royce)/ Angry Princess (Dana)**

**This is currently a one shot...i might extend it sometime though.**

**I'm sorry if this sucks...**

----------------The Torn Prince----------------

He hated this. This glass prison.

This hell hole that no matter how hard he smashed at it, the walls still stayed intact.

He was bored. There was nothing to do but talk, argue, and beat at the unbreakable glass the confined them.

Royce found that attempting to stike up conversations with the other captured ghosts, who were held in cells around his own, was usually his most favorable option.

Rarely did anything intresting ever come up in these conversations though.

The First Born Son or Billy normally wanted to play instead of talk. Sometimes when one of the other ghosts (usually Jean, or the Withered Lover) were feeling kind, they would play one of his games, which often resulted in Billy winning by making up his own rules as the game went on. Jean never got angry at him for this and would usually just smile but somehow the kid could usually keep everyone else playing with him by using a cunning mixture of false innocence and the puppy eyes. He had to give it to the kid, he was a con master especially with the female ghosts in the room. If only Royce were so lucky.

The Torso or Jimmy wasnt much of a talker. Though it was amusing to watch him try to walk on his hands, which frequently ended in the Torso running into a wall or tripping over himself.

The Bound Woman or Susan talked way to much about herself for Royce's liking. Sometimes he would try to get into a conversation with her anyway but they would usually circle back to something about her and thats the way they would stay until the conversation ended.

Jean, the Withered Lover, was intresting to talk to when she wasnt playing with or comforting Billy(sometimes he would start crying about missing his parents). Sometimes, though, she reminded him way to much of his own mother. Especailly whenever one of them would start acting up, like swearing incessantly, she would literally scold them for it, claiming it was an inappropriate thing to do in front of a child, refering to Billy. The funny thing was that they all did as she told them to do like they really were her children. She was also the peace keeper of the eerie group.

Isabella or the Pilgrimess was a grouch and Royce tried to avoid conversing with her as much as possible. He could tell though that she was very stunning in her prime.

The Great Child and The Dire Mother, or Margaret and Harold, were alway together and usually ignored the other ghosts. Royce envyed them both for having someone that they cared about in life with them in death. Everyone else was alone in this hell hole.

The Jackle or Ryan was, well...he was insane. Conversation's with him usually ended up in dark places leaving Royce in a worse stated of mind then he was when he began the conversation. Ryan was also notorious for egging on arguements between the ghosts whenever one would break out and shouting insults to intentially start arguements. He also for some reason liked randomly screaming and scratching at the glass. Sometimes he would fall over and not be able to get back up due to the heavy metal cage on his head and would flail about on the floor until he was able to regain his balance. All the other ghosts, especially Billy, would get a good kick out of watching his amusing antics. Sometimes Royce thought he did this on purpose to entertain the child. Ryan was kind of weird that way.

The Juggarnaut or Horace always seemed to be planning something, lost in his own sick mind. On rare times when you did get him into conversation though, you found he was actually very intelligent, despite his looks, almost to a point where it was scary. Royce's cell was pretty far away from the Jugs' cell though, making conversation hard.

The Hammer or George was quiet and kept to himself. He was generally the one to break up arguements when Jean's attempts had failed. The most Royce usually got out of him was a curt nod.

And lastly there was the Angry Princess, Dana. She was in the cell closest to him, and was the ghost he found most interesting. Dana normally was very quiet and wouldnt ever reply when he tried talking to her. He couldnt tell if it was because she was shy or just didnt like him. It was probably a mixture of the two. He knew she had a temper though. Sometimes Susan would throw out some cruel remarks at her just to see what she would do. Dana would usually take them quite calmly, replying with cold comebacks of her own, until Susan hit something sensitive and then she'd snap and stab wildly at the glass wall with her knife, snarling while listening to Susan's cackling, until Jean or George told Susan to knock it off. Then Royce would watch as Dana would sit on the cold floor of her cell, and cut into herself with her knife trying to calm herself down. It drove him crazy. She was too blinded by pain and hatred to see that she was truly beautiful and instead of trying calm down like a normal person she had to take it out her body with a knife. Even though none of them felt pain seeing as though they were all already dead, it still seemed wrong to him. Once, he actually went as far as telling her to stop and that she looked fine the way she was. She looked baffled at his words at first, but then the look on her face turned to a mixture of shame, embarressment, and anger. Then she had turned her face from him, muttered something that sounded like ''I'm sorry'', and disapeared. She had still been there she just hadnt wanted to be seen. All Royce could do was sigh in defeat and go back to beating the glass walls with his bat.

* * *

Today, things were unusually quiet. Except for the sound of the others moving around, everything was silent.

Royce hated days like these.

The silence unnerved him.

He liked the days when the others were busy conversing or argueing to see what he does during the day. Not to mention he liked hearing the other's voices. It sounded weird but he liked knowing he wasnt alone in this glass hell.

A few days after Royce arrived at the glass prison he searched the over turned car wreck for anything useful. After a breif search, the only useful thing he found was his old wooden baseball bat, which was just as useless against the walls as his fists were. He also tryed to see if he could get the car to turn on. He thought maybe if it turned on, he could try to flip the car over and ram the glass with the it. Well, the car didnt turn on but he found that the radio still worked. It was how he kept up with whats going in the world of the living and current music. He found he prefered the rock stations over the country and rap stations. He liked bands like Red and Three Days Grace. He loved listening to the music. It kept him from going insane in the glass hell. On days when no one was paying attention he'd crawl into the twisted metal skeleton of his old car and listen to the barely intact radio. He liked it. It was peaceful.

But on days like these, he felt awkward even shifting positions, feeling like every noise he made bothered one of the others.

So, with nothing better to do, Royce laid on the back of his car, waiting for someone to break the silence.

After what seemed like hours an arguement brokeout between the cell next to him and a few cells down.

It was Dana and Susan again. Royce figured Susan liked to antagonize Dana so much because she was jealous of the Princess's beauty.

Jean looked as though she was going to start trying to get the two to knock it off, when Royce started to chuckle. Everyone in the whole glass prison went silent and turned to him. Dana gave him a look of hatred mixed with a look of hurt.

Turning away from Dana, Royce placed his hands behind his head and stared at the cealing a moment before calling out, "Hey, Susan! Why dont you take that tie around your neck and stuff it down your throat? I think everyone in here would like you more that way."

Royce heard a shocked gasp and a girly 'hmph' from a few cells down.

"Royce!", he heard Jean scold him.

Ryan started laughing maniacally the way he always did. Billy was laughing hysterically as well. The Hammer just grinned and shook his head.

Looking back over at Dana, he noticed she was staring at him with a look on his face he could quite figure out. Once she realized he saw her staring she quickly looked away.

Finally the others started talking amongst themselves. Royce rolled over off the car and crawled into the overturned vehical.

Turning the volume on as softly as he could he listened to the sound coming out of the speakers.

_If i held my ground would you ask me to change?  
This drought bleeds on now we're dancing for rain  
We drink the air but it's still not the same  
These worlds collide but the distance remains  
We point the finger, never accept the blame and i know..oh i know_

Royce decided he liked the song. It sounded kind of like the band he knew was called Rise Against.

As that song ended another came on. This one he knew. It was "Move" by Thousand Foot Crutch.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_  
_"Ooooh! Heeeeeeey pretty boy, watcha doin'?" Ryan said with a evil grin through the glass.

Royce ignored him. He liked this song and wanted to listen to it in peace.

_  
Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears  
It takes everything I am_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

"Heeeellllloooo! Hey, Prince I'm talking to you!," Ryan tried again in a more irritated voice.

Royce ignored him again.

_  
Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Finally Ryan's insanity and impatients kicked in and he started screaming, "ROYCEROYCEROYCEROYCEROYCE-!!

"GOD DAMNIT RYAN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!," Royce yelled back, warping from the inside of his car to right next to the glass seperating him from the psycopath.

"I just wanted to know what you were doin' in your car. Reliving your death or something?" the Jackle replied with an dark smirk.

Face darkening with anger, Royce crawled back into the car and turned the volume up as loud as it could go, causing all of the ghosts to cover their ears and look at him.

"WHAT IS THAT AWFUL RACKET COMING FROM YOUR HUNK OF METAL?!," Royce heard the Pilgrimess yell over the deafening music.

Feeling defiant, Royce jumped onto the top of the car and started yelling the lyrics.

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

_Back up and let go if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears,  
It takes everything I am_

_So just move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

_I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me_

Grinning wildly he looked around at everyone else in the room. Each one looked equally shocked.

_  
I've seen this all before, I can't carry this anymore, break free  
So breathe and leave until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over  
So breathe, let's leave until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away_

Royce locked eyes with the Princess as he sang the last line. Breaking eye contact, she turned her head away from him and refused to look back at him. What did that look on her face mean? Anger? Irritation? Embarressment? He couldnt quite place it so instead he went on singing.

_  
Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
And move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it _

He sang the chorus four more times before the song ended.

Glancing back at the Princess he noticed she was giving the Jackle a death glare. Ryan must of said something to piss her off...

Just than another song he recognized blared through the radio.

"Ah! Good song! Good song!," Royce yelled crawling back into the car to turn it down a bit.

"Here we go again...", George muttered calmly.

"Yeah! Go Royce!" Billy yelled out.

Grinning wildly, Royce yelled out the opening line.

_"Get ready for action!"_

_I got no regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
The air is so cold and low (I'm feeling this)  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
I wanna take off her clothes (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
Fuck it, it's such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)_

Glancing a the Princess out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was stabbing the glass wall closest to Ryan angrily, while the psychotic idiot rolled on the floor of his cell laughing maniacally. Whatever Ryan was doing, it was really pissing Dana off.

_  
Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna_

_  
Where do we go from here?  
Turn all the lights down now  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)_

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna_

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna_

_This place was never same again, after you came and went  
How could you say you meant anything different to anyone standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met..  
Look to the past and remember and smile, and maybe tonight I can breathe for awhile..  
I'm not in the scene, I think I'm falling asleep, but then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you..._

With an playful smirk on his face, Royce sang the last line while pointing at Dana and winking.

Double-taking with wide eyes, she fumbled the knife she was holding, just about dropping it, making Ryan laugh even harder.

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna_

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna_

_Fate fell short this time, smile fades in the summer  
(so lost and disillusioned)  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna  
(so lost and disillusioned)_

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
(so lost and disillusioned)  
(are we alone, do you feel it?)  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna  
(so lost and disillusioned)  
(are we alone, do you feel it?)_

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer  
(so lost and disillusioned)  
(are we alone, do you feel it?)  
Place your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna  
(so lost and disillusioned)  
(are we alone, do you feel it?)_

At the end of the song, Dana and Royce were still eye locked. Silence over took the place except for a new song playing onthe radio.

It stayed that way for several minutes until the Jackle started yelling, "AWWLOOKATTHELOVERS!!LOVERLOVERSLOVERS!!"

Dana gave Ryan another death look and started stabbing at the glass, while Royce just gave a low chuckle.

"Quiet! Someone's coming! And turn off that awful what-ever-it-is!," Isabella growled.

Just then Royce heard the footsteps, drawing closer.

That's when the man came into view. He was dressed in a suit and holding a cane. He was the one who put them all in the glass cells. Needless to say, none of the ghosts liked him. At all.

Each ghost mustered up the darkest glares and attacked the glass walls seperating them from him as he past each cell. Finally he stopped in front of the Prince's cell.

"What's the matter, you crazy old fuck? Dont like my music?" Royce taunted.

The man just smiled. Suddenly the glass doors of the cell opened.

Royce grabbed his bat and lunged.

Right as he did a blinding white flash lit the whole basement and a searing pain tore through his body.

He hadnt felt this kind of pain since the day he died.

Screaming in agony, he felt his knees give out and collapse beneath him.

Everything around him was clouded. He couldnt see straight. It hurt so bad.

He could hear two voices around him.

One of them was Billy's. He was crying and yelling at the man to stop.

The other voice was a female's voice. He thought it had to be Jean's.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

Royce looked up to see the man, who was standing over him with the same smile on his face as before, holding a stange device with similar markings on it as the walls of his cell.

"Now, my Torn Prince, are you going to behave?," the man said with arrogent calmness.

"Fuck you...", was all Royce could muster in his weakened state. He didnt understand how the man could hurt him. "_It has to be the markings_", Royce thought. The markings kept them inside the glass walls, who says they cant hurt them too?

The bright flash errupted from the top of the device again and the pain returned.

After a few more seconds of the excrutiating pain it stopped again.

"Are you done?"

Royce opened his mouth to say something else but someone interrupted him.

"Just shut up, Royce!"

It was Dana.

"You should listen to the Princess, if you know whats good for you, my Torn Prince." the man said.

Royce was about to say something anyway when he caught sight of Dana staring at him intently.

"Good...good...now you all need to behave tonight. I'm having company over so be quiet." the man said looking around at all the captured ghosts. Then the man turned to leave, as he did the doors to Royce's cell closed and sealed tightly.

As the man walked by the Juggarnauts cell, Horace pounded his fists angrily against the door to his cell causing the man to stare at him.

"Calm yourself my Juggernaut, the time is almost among us." the man said smirking smugly, "Soon your purpose will be fulfilled and I will reign as all-powerful. I have waited too long for this." And then the man was gone.

Royce groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Are you alright?

Looking up, Royce found that it was Dana who had asked the question.

"Yeah, ah man, that hurt...it kinda felt like I was dying all over again. I wonder how he did it."

"I bet it had something to do with these markings on the walls. There were similar markings on the device that the light came from," George said.

"Hey, who called out for me when the first flash happened? I heard Billy, but I couldve sworn I heard a second voice...," Royce said looking around at each ghost.

"IT WAS YOUR LOVER!! OOOHHH!! THE PRINCE AND THE PRINCESS!" Ryan yelled out, grinning menacingly at Dana.

A low growl errupted from the Princess as she glared at him.

"HA! I bet if she was alive and had blood pumping through her, her face would be bright red! OOOOOH!", Ryan yelled out.

"RYAN!" Dana yelled out stabbing at the glass again.

"Stop antagonizing the poor girl, you stupid, insane bastard!" George yelled.

Suddenly everything spun out of control and everyone started tearing at eachother's throats. Well, metaphorically speaking anyways...

"Enough! Stop it all of you!" Jean finally yelled out. It fell silent.

"Okay. Now. Everyone needs to calm down and just carry on what we were doing. Royce is thankfully okay and we just need to move on," Jean said running her fingers through her hair.

After that everything went back to the way it was. The Jackle and the Juggernaut started a conversation about something Royce wasnt sure he wanted to know about. Jean started a game with Billy to keep him entertained. The Dire Mother continued feeding the Great Child (not that he needed food considering he was dead, but hey, it was something to do). Susan started trying to coach Isabella on ways to do her hair (not that it mattered, niether of them could reach their hair anyway). George started humming the songs he heard earlier and Jimmy continued trying to learn how to walk on his hands. The only two who werent doing anything were the Prince and the Princess.

Looking over into Dana's cell he saw her curled up against the wall facing away from him, with her knees pulled tight to her chest and her head in her arms. He was glad to see that she wasnt cutting herself up but he could still tell she was upset and that bothered him.

"Hey, Dana are you okay?" He called softly to her.

"Never better," Dana muttered never making eye contact.

"Hey, forget about what Ryan said...you know how he is..."

"...Yeah..."

"Hey you know I'm glad you're actually talking to me. It's...nice. I like your voice," Royce said with a soft smile.

Dana turned her head from him and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hey, sorry I didnt mean to embarrass you..."

"No, dont worry about it...I just...um...thanks."

"No problem! And I mean it..." Royce said, his smile growing.

Finally she turned her head to look at him. Royce couldnt help but think about how beautiful she was, even despite the gashes all over her body.

Smiling gently, Royce placed his hand on the glass that seperated them.

After a few moments of staring at his hand, slowly and shyly, she placed his hand against the glass where his was placed on the otherside.

The only thing that seperated them was a piece of glass with weird inscriptions on it.

Slowly they both raised their gazes from their hands to meet eachothers eyes.

Royce gave her a big grin and she turned her head shyly to the side.

Neither of them noticed everyone was watching them until...

"AWWWWW!!!"

"RYAN!"

* * *

**Songs: Dancing for Rain-Rise Against, Move-Thousand Foot Crutch, and Feelin' This-Blink 182**

**Tell me what you think. No flames please! =]**

**Sorry about the cheesy ending...I hate cheesy....i might re-write it later...**


	2. Here We Go

**Ha..tis Chap. 2 cuz i felt like continueing**

**I feel so special I got a review =3**

**I spent a little more time on this one so hopefully it's better**

**hope you like **

**---x------**The Angry Princess------x---

It had been a few days since Royce had first played his radio for the 12 ghosts.

It was hard to tell how long exactly but Dana knew it had been a few days at least.

Since that day everything had been different.

She found herself being--dare she say--happier since he had sat beside her seperated by the glass window.

She wasnt bouncing around over-joyed, but she definantly felt less alone.

Dana actually found herself enjoying conversations with not only Royce but the other ghosts as well (she still didnt get along with that Susan bitch but she wasnt all that important anyway) .

"_Maybe there is a little light in this hell hole_..." Dana thought to herself looking around at all the other ghosts, conversating among themselves and finding other sources of entertainment.

Before that day, Dana didnt talk to any of the other ghosts much unless one of them insulted her. It wasnt like she didnt like them or anything (she actually didnt know any of them that well) she just felt like she would bother them. She figured that she wasnt good enough to make acquaintance with them. She thought that maybe theyd hate her for all the flaws she bared, not to mention it was awkward talking to someone who was completly nude, let alone someone who was completly nude with endless flaws and massive gashes all over her body. But for some unknown reason, Royce saw past all of that. He was sooo nice to her. It made her wonder what he saw when he looked at her.

Looking over to his cell from where she was sitting in her own, she saw he was resting on the back of his wrecked car, bobbing his head slightly to the music that was playing softly from the radio on the inside of the half ton hunk of scrap metal.

He looked so peaceful, despite the heavy metal music drifting from the speakers in the car.

She had learned a lot about him in the conversations they shared, which were becoming more frequent.

The most shocking thing she had learned was that he was actually the same age as she was.

He had been in college off a baseball scholarship when he died, instead of the popular belief that he was still a high school kid. It was easy to see why most people made that assumption; he looked so young.

The other thing she learned was when he was alive, his father would litterally push him til he broke. When he was eight years old he hadnt been able to run fast enough to make it to home plate before the ball arrived at the catchers glove, costing his team the game and enraging his father. His father made him run in 98 degree heat, without water breaks, until he passed out. Unfortuantly little Royce had passed out on a hill and he rolled down it and into a tree, where he broke his arm and fractured two ribs. It was a heartbreaking story. Everything he did, Royce had said, was for his dad. And in the end it had cost him his life. He had told her almost everything he could remember about the day he died all the way up until his final moments and death.

Of course, he wasnt the only one who did the talking. Dana wasnt as fast as him at opening up about her life but eventually she did tell him somethings about herself. She told him how her father had hung himself when she was six and how she had been the one to find him swinging from the rafters in their attic. She told him about her mother and how she would force her into beauty pagents and tell her things like she was never gonna be pretty enough for anyone. She told him how she would try to fix every flaw, so maybe she would be able to be something in anyones eyes. She told him about the abusive men in her life and how they werent much better then her mother. She told him about when she had worked for a plastic surgeon and how no matter how hard she tryed she could never be good enough for anyone, just like mother had said. And finally she told him about how she just gave up on everything and ended it all.

She remembered how when she finished her rant she was panting hard, trembling, and crying. She had been so afraid to look up at him, fearing he how he would react to her life story. When she finally pulled herself together enough to look up, she found that he wasnt reacting any of the way she though he would. When she looked up at him she saw that all he was doing was looking at her understandingly, whispering soothing words, with one hand placed on the glass seperating the two, the same way it was when they had first started to become friends. Were they just friends though? She wished for more with him, she trusted him and had a feeling deep down that he would never hurt her. He had promised he wouldnt ever do anything to hurt her after she had finished her story. But would he ever feel the same about her as she did him? It was still too early to tell. They had only really began to know eachother a few days ago. Was this all just some spontaneous reaction to his kindness towards her? Not many men had shown this type or amount of kindness to her, in this short of time of knowing her. Hell, she didnt think _any_ man had shown this type or amount of kindness to her. With nothing else to do, she remembered she had just gave in, and placed her hand against the cold glass where his sat on the otherside, and forced herself to calm down. How long they had remained like that she couldnt remember. But from then on there had been a new sort of bond between them that she couldnt quite explain.

"I wonder what he sees in me..."

"_Oh God, did I just say that out loud? At least he didnt hear--"_

"Did you say something, Dana?" Royce said looking over at her from the top of his car.

"_Oh, shit..."_

Looking up at him from the floor of her cell, trying to keep the "doe caught in the headlights" look off her face, she shook her head slowly, trying hard to look calm.

"Oh...okay, nevermind," he said smiling sweetly.

If she was alive right then, she was sure her heart wouldve skipped a few beats, just from seeing his smile.

"_What the fuck is the matter with you?!" _she mentally screamed at herself, "_This place must be getting to your head..or your heart...No! Shut up!"_

As the Princess continued mentally arguing with herself, she didnt even notice that the Prince was watching her intently.

* * *

x------The Torn Prince-----x

"_I hope Dana's okay" _the Prince thought to himself listening to the music flowing up through his car.

_She'll cut you down in a single thrust_

_She's taking over too quickly_

_No medication can cure the lust_

_So say a prayer for the sickly_

_Cuz she belongs to heaven..._

_She's coming over like a suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip as before_

_Another complicating suicide_

_And it's the same old trip, the same old trip AS BEFORE!!_

Glancing back over at her, he noticed she seemed to be thinking about something really hard. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her arms were wrapped around her knees, and her beautiful face held a look of what almost seemed like frustration.

_"I wonder what she's thinking about..."_

"M DDDMM MMMMMM FFMMMMM MDDFFFF!!"

"_What the hell..." _Royce thought looking to see where the muffled voice came from. Looking back at Dana, he saw that she had been shaken from her thoughts too.

"Something wrong, Jimmy?" Jean asked the cellophane wrapped man.

"_Oh, right....Jimmy..." _

"M MMMM M DDDMM MMMMMM FFMMMMM MDDFFFF!!!" the Torso was always so hard to understand...

"I think Jimmy said that he thinks someones coming." Billy said matter-of-factly.

"Msh," Jimmy said sounding satisfied.

Then reality set it.

Everything fell silent and all the ghosts glanced around at eachother.

"Shut off the music Royce! I dont want him using that device on you again!" Jean said urgently.

Looking back at Dana, he could see her eyes were wide with...was that...fear? Fear of what? Fear of him getting hurt or fear of what might come if the device was used on her?

"_That's not gonna happen."_, Royce thought with conviction.

Crawling into the car, Royce quickly shut the music off and crawled back out.

And then they all waited.

Sure enough, no more than five minutes later, a twitchy guy wearing an orange jumpsuit walked around the corner.

"Hey that's the--!" Royce heard Susan begin.

"The psychic," Horace growled to finish her sentance.

They all knew the psychic. He helped the man capture all of them. Once again and needless to say, none of the ghosts liked him either.

"Let's play..." Billy said quietly, his face darkening.

The others all looked at the yound boy, there intentions showing in their eyes.

They obviously agreed.

Beating and pounding on the glass all the caged spirits did everything in their power to make sure the man knew they were there.

Writhing and crying out in pain the psychic grabbed his head and slumped against the glass door of Royce's cell.

Walking to the door of his glass cage Royce stared down at the pained man, bat in hand.

Slowly the psychic put the glasses allowing him to see the ghosts in the cells and finally the man turned around to see what was behind him.

Right as he did Royce swung his bat as hard as he could at the glass wall.

Home run.

The man cried out in terror and scrambled away from the captured spirit's cell.

Right to the front of another one of the captive phantom's cell, where, yet again he was frightened away.

This went on until he had been to almost every one of the ghost's cell, then finally the terrorized psychic scrambled back around the corner and back up the stairs.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

Then almost everyone in the whole room burst out into hysterical laughter. The only one who wasnt laughing at least a little bit was Jean.

"D-did you see the look on his face?!" Susan yelled through fits of giggles.

"Yeah, perfect timing on that swing Royce! Nice one!" Horace yelled from across the room.

"Thanks man, not too bad yourself!" Royce replyed grinning wildly.

"BWHAHAHAHA!!!" Ryan was rolling around on the ground laughing more insanly then anyone else.

"That wasnt very nice, guys, he wasnt doing anything," Jean said in her motherly tone.

"Awh, cut us some slack, you know you wouldve done the same thing if you were scarier," Ryan yelled breaking to breathe from his maniacal laughter.

Jean just sighed and shook her.

No more than ten minutes later more footsteps were heard walking down the stairs.

"Ooh looks like he's coming back for more." Susan said with a menacing grin on her face.

Then the source of footsteps appeared from around the corner.

But it wasnt who they were expecting to see.

A man wearing an expensive looking suit appeared around the corner muttering something about power guys.

It wasnt the man in the suit who captured them but a new one, and truthfully he looked kinda like a lawyer.

Leaning against his car and bouncing his bat off his hand, Royce watched as the man walked by his cell.

Turning to Royce's cell, the man turned to him and said,"What are you looking at?" and then chuckling arrogently before continuing.

Next the man looked across the hall into Billy's cell.

Billy held up his tomahawk as the man did so.

"Hey, kiddo." the man said in the same arrogent manner as he did to Royce.

Billy looked slightly taken aback but continued holding his tomahawk high.

"He thinks I'm gonna duck...", the man said and continued on.

Looking over at Dana in her cell the man smirked.

"Heyyy...Nice tits"

Crying out in anger Dana stabbed at the wall.

Royce growled darkly, anger coursing through his veins where his blood shouldve been.

"Whoa! Geez, you..." the man gave a surprised yelp as Dana attacked the glass.

"What's the matter, Honey? Bad representation?" the man replyed smugly before walking away.

"What a fucking dick," Royce growled watching the man leave.

Looking back over at Dana, he noticed she too was watching the man leave, tears of anger and embarassment threatening to spill out of her black eyes, one fist clenched tightly around her knife, the other balled tightly at her side.

"Dana--" he began.

She cut him off.

"I'm fine, Royce. He'll get what he deserves.", she said barly above a whisper, anger dripping from her voice.

He was about to try to comfort her again when a seires of loud clicking noice started echoing from the corridor the man disapeared in.

Suddenly the glass door to the First Born Son's cell opened.

Everyone in the whole room went silent.

Slowly Billy took a tentative step out of his cell, fidgeting with his cowboy shirt.

After quickly looking around the boy bolted down the corridor.

"Billy!," Royce heard Jean call out but her voice was quickly drowned by the growing shouts of the other ghosts.

"_What did that moron lawyer do..."_

A few minutes later the Torso's cell opened.

Head in hand, Royce watched as Jimmy crawled his way out of the glass cell and down the corridor the opposite way Billy went.

The shouts grew louder.

A few minutes later a third cell opened.

The Bound Women.

Susan ran down the corridor stopping only for a few seconds at Dana's cell.

"See you later Scarface," Susan said before cackling and running off.

Dana gave another cry of anger and once again began stabbing at the glass.

A fourth cell opened.

The Withered Lover.

Jean looked back at the remaining caged spirits before saying,"I'm sorry, I have to find Billy"

And then she walked off dragging her IV behind her.

Royce knew who was next.

A fifth cell opened.

The Torn Prince.

Royce stood in his now open cell, staring out at the glass corridors.

He was about to take off running when something stopped him.

Looking over at the cell next to his he saw Dana was staring at him intently.

"Dont worry, your cell's next," Royce said giving her a small smile.

Nodding slowly Dana returned his small smile.

"Meet you out here, 'kay?" he said back to her smiling more confidently at her hoping to tell her everything was going to be okay.

Smiling at little bigger, she gave him another nod.

And then Royce ran.

Deeper and deeper into the glass labyrinth.

"_Here we go..."_

* * *

**Hopfully that one was better than the first.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh and I dont own the song Like Suicide-Seether**

**And yes I changed Royce's age and yes I changed the order of which ghost's got out of their cells first. Sorry but I think i just didnt like how far apart the ages of the Prince and the Princess are.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. I'm no hero::Everbody's Fool

**Thank you for the kind reviews and faves everyone =3**

**Once again sorry if this story is really cheesy and fluffy (I think that's the word I'm looking for)...**

**I'm kind of a sucker for horror romances...heh...**

**But i'm doing my best on this so hopefully this chapter is better =]**

**Enjoy!**

------------------The Torn Prince----------------

"_Fucking lawyer...where is he?!" _Royce thought as he wandered the glass basment.

He hadnt been out of his cell long but he had this intense urge to beat the shit out of something, preferibly the lawyer. The bastard needed a good beat down after the way he treated Dana. He didnt know why, but Royce found himself oddly protective of her now.

Turning down glass corridor after glass corridor, Royce searched the never-ending maze for the suit. Royce had never realized how massive the place was til now. It would actually be a very beautiful place to live if it wasnt for the fact that it was thier prison for what seemed like forever.

Royce couldnt exactly explain it, but since he got out of his cell he had been having this weird feeling like something was trying to get into his head and take over him. It made him feel more hostile, more angry then he usually would. It was kind of like the feeling he got before when the man in the suit played this wierd disc thing with a voice speaking a different language on it. It was irritating and Royce couldnt seem to shake it, so he just did his best to ignore it.

One more left turn and Royce found what he had been looking for.

Walking with his back facing Royce, the lawyer was backing up towards him, unaware he was behind him, muttering something with a hint of fear in his voice.

Royce figured it was another one of the ghosts that the man was backing away from, but frankly Royce didnt care.

Not even looking to see which one of the other eleven ghosts it was, Royce readied his bat to swing hard and fast. This guy was going to hell.

Suddenly, with out warning, two sheets of glass closed on either side of the lawyer, effectively slicing the man in half vertically.

Royce watched, more shocked than disgusted (he was used to gore), as the front half of the man slid down the glass, the back of him following after, landing in a bloodly pile of blood, flesh, bones, and entrials.

Staring in awe for a few more minutes, Royce found himself beginning to chuckle, which quickly built to a hystericle laugh.

"That's what you get, you arrogent prick! Especially for what you said to Dana!!" Royce yelled at the gruesome corpse after he finished laughing at it. "Aw man, what a way to go..."

Suddenly remembering he wasnt alone, Royce quickly looked up to see who else had witnessed the death of the bastard lawyer.

There on the otherside of the glass stood a very confused looking Dana, knife held close to her chest.

"Oh! Hi!...I was just...uh..." the Prince stumbled over his words nervously. "Um...I'm just gonna go now..." Royce muttered as he turned to leave.

Suddenly, Royce heard voices upstairs calling for someone named Bobby, along with Susan calling the same name.

"_Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, where have I heard that name?!" _Royce thought as he searched his head frantically for some sort of recollection of the name.

Glancing over his shoulder Royce saw that Dana was looking around, searching for the source of the voices as well.

Suddenly it hit him.

"Bobby! That's Jean's son!" Royce yelled, spinning around to look at Dana. Dana was no where to be seen though.

"Where'd she go?" Royce muttered to himself as he looked around for the disappearing Princess.

Shaking his head, Royce turned back around and ran down the corridor. He had to find that kid. He knew the other ghosts where probably feeling the same eerie feeling he was, which was steadily growing stonger, which meant they where going to be hostile to everyone and everything, not knowing who to trust. Also some of them werent exactly the first people you wanted to meet in a dark alley anyway.

Knowing he didnt have much time, Royce sprinted down the hallways in search of the kid.

It occured to him for a second that he didnt really know why he wanted to help the kid. He didnt owe anybody anything, why should he care what happens to the boy? Then Royce remembered how kind Jean had been to him, and how she would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to her son. Jean frequently would tell stories about her family, a young boy named Bobby, a teenage girl named Kathy, and her husband -Andy? Arthur? something like that- while they were still locked in their cells. He could tell that she really loved her family.

Royce knew he was no hero, but Jean was his friend, and he knew at that moment that he would do his best to make sure that her child was safe.

And so, as fast as he could, bat in hand, Royce took off down the glass hallways.

-------------The Angry Princess-----------

Searching for somewhere to clear her head, Dana wandered up the stairs and down endless hallways. Her mind had been starting to fog up since she left her cell and she couldnt quite figure out why.

Lost in thoughts about earlier events, she found herself drawn to a room with a large bed, and a set of drawers topped with a mirror.

Glancing around the room, Dana found that connected to the room was a bathroom with walls made entirely of opaque glass blocks.

Dana had a eerie sense of forebodingness about the next room but she found she couldnt stop herself from entering. Dark blood covered the walls as Dana entered the room. In the middle of the floor written in blood were the words "_I'm Sorry". _Dana suddenly felt sick, but continued forward as if her body was moving on it's own accord. Suddenly, Dana realized she wasnt alone.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom was a beautiful teenage girl fixing her hair, oblivious to the fact that she was no longer the only occupant of the room.

Walking around to the side of the girl, Dana felt slightly insecure but did her best to shake it off, as she repositioned a strand of wet hair in the mirror.

Looking to her side, Dana saw a large bathtub concealed by a white shower curtain. Flashbacks of massive amounts of blood began filling her mind. Feeling herself beginning to shiver violently, she found herself moving towards the tub, once again almost as if she wasnt even in control of her own body.

Slidding into the tub, Dana watched as the tub began filling itself with bloody water. Blinking back tears, Dana closed her eyes as vivid images of the night she died flashed before her mind's eye.

Suddenly, the shower curtain flew open causing Dana to jump and look up.

Kneeling down beside the tub was the girl from earlier, smiling like a bimbo, as she turned the faucet on.

Beyond baffled, Dana watched silently as the girl began washing her face in the running water.

Remembering the girl couldnt see her and had no idea she was even there, Dana fought to be patient as the girl continued washing her face, still smiling like a bimbo.

Anger building within her, Dana growled lowly, "Please leave," knowing she wasnt going to be heard but hoping the girl would somehow feel her anger.

But the girl continued obliviously even as the water running from the faucet turned red with blood.

Tears burning in her eyes again, Dana lept to her feet and swung back her knife, ready to stab the young beauty when...

"Kathy!" a man yelled from beyond the doorway as he slammed his hand into the door.

Slowly dropping her arm to her side, Dana watched as what she guessed was the girl's father scolded her for wandering off and than questioned her about the where abouts of her brother. The girl claimed her brother was with someone named "Maggie", right as a second woman entered the picture countering the first girl's statement with a "was with Maggie", before both followed the man as he angrily stomped off in search of the missing boy.

Slumping back into the tub, Dana rested her head on her knees blinking more tears back angrily.

In the back of her mind, she heard a song start to play in her head. It was one she had heard on Royce's radio, when he thought she wasnt paying attention. She knew that if he wouldve known she was listening he would have turned it off immeadiatly. The song was about a girl that everyone loved for her beauty, but without it the girl was just as insecure and depressed as everyone else. Slowly the lyrics filled her head:

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

Quietly, she began humming the tune to herself, tears beggining to stream down her face.

_Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie!_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are_

_"_And I don't love you anymore", Dana sang darkly, looking down through tears and gritted teeth at her slashed wrists.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me_

Standing up out of the bathtub, Dana stalked out of the room and headed back towards the basement, knife in hand, the lyrics of the song echoing in her head, feeling angrier and less in control of her body then ever before.

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool..._

* * *

**Hope that one was better! =3**

**The song in the end was Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.**

**Please review!**


	4. Don't Let Them Fall Forever

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! =]**

**I know its been a while since I updated, so I hope this chapter falls in line with the others!**

**Enjoy!**

--------------------The Torn Prince------------------

_"Goddamnit...havent I been here before?"_

Royce had been taking frantic turns down hallway after hallway in search of Bobby. He knew Susan wouldnt be much of a threat (the worst she could do was frighten the poor kid to death with her ugly face) but Royce still knew he had to find the boy fast before any of the other ghosts were alerted of Bobby's presence.

Turning down what seemed to be the exact same hallway he had just been in, Royce looked as far as he could through layers of glass walls. The voices he had heard earlier seemed to be getting louder.

Finally he caught sight of the boy a few rows over through the glass. He looked about the same age as Billy. The boy was gently pushing himself forward on a scooter, looking around the glass house, seemingly in search of something. "_Cute kid..." _Royce thought to himself.

"Come on guys! Stop hiding!" Bobby yelled to whoever he was looking for. Royce assumed it was his sister.

Royce suddenly felt the presence of another ghost nearby.

Looking down through the glass to the hallway the boy was in, Royce saw Susan was slowly creeping up on the boy. Listening to Susan's cackling, Royce began to run for the hallway the ghost and the little boy were in. Royce watched as he ran, as Bobby turned around to face Susan and then yell out in terror as she began to seizure. Royce arrived in the hallway right as the boy took off as fast as he could on his scooter away from the Bound Women.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Royce roared at Susan, roughly spinning her around by the shoulder to face him.

"Ooh, so you like it rough, huh? How about we go find somewhere to have a little fun while were out here all alone?" Susan said with a suggestive smirk as she looked him over.

"What?!" Royce was baffled that she would even think of such a thing. He knew she was a slut but he figured maybe she had learned her lesson by now.

"Forget about Ol' Scarface, I'm way better looking then her anyway..." the Bound Women cooed, taking a few steps closer to Royce, swaying her hips as she went.

Royce snarled and pushed passed her and started off down the hallway Bobby took off down.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Susan screamed in frustration after him.

Royce spun around to face her, pointing his bat at her before saying, "That little boy you just scared off with your _hideous_ face? That was Jean's son. I have to go find him before one of the others get to him. And if you insult Dana again, I will pummel you to an unrecognizable bloody pulp with my bat. And dont think I wont beat the shit out of a girl, especially a whore like you."

The anger inside of him continued to boil over as he walked away from the ghost of a cheerleader. He felt sick as the feeling that had been haunting him all night swung full force.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he saw she seemed to be pondering what he had said to her. He could tell she wasnt used to be talked to like that.

Shaking his head in anger, Royce continued down the hallway. Deep inside he felt a twang of guilt. He didnt mean to sound as cold as he did. He knew old habits died hard and he had a feeling Susan was partially under the influence of the epidemic feeling that everyone else seemed to be under as well. Still, he felt she should have exhibited a little more self restraint. She also had no right to insult Dana.

"_Dana..."_ Royce hoped she was okay.

Suddenly a scream of agony echoed through the glass halls. It sounded like Jean.

"Jean!!" Royce yelled out as he followed the sounds of the screams until he found her. The mother of two was crumpled on her knees, sobbing and clinging to the pole of her IV.

"Jean, what happened?!" Royce slid on his knees to her side.

"My b-baby boy....h-he's got him...the man in s-suit...my little boy...my Bobby..." Jean managed to gasp out between sobs.

"Shhh...It's gonna be okay...I'll find him...I swear..." Royce whispered, trying to calm the older women down.

It frightened him to see the once calm and collected women so broken. He felt the anger burn where his heart used to beat and with conviction he got to his feet, clutching the bat in his hand.

In the back of his head, a song echoed, leaving a dark void in his mind:

_Marked for demolition, Im  
Just a time bomb, ticking inside!  
No hope for the hopeless,  
I can see the pieces all laid out in front of me!  
No point even asking why,  
Couldnt help even if you tried.  
Step aside or you might just be the next contestant to feel the brutality!  
Devastation! Obliteration!  
All to the point of exacerbation,  
Theres no explaining my situation,  
Now, why does this shit keep happening to me?_

Ive held on too long, just to let it go now!  
Will my inner strength get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, Ill never be overcome

Too dark for forgiveness, I  
Cant seem to do anything right!  
When I try to rebuild I see,  
My humble shelter just fall to the ground again!  
Object of an evil eye,  
No point to let anyone try  
Take heed, my friend,  
Lest you be torn asunder like all thats become of me!  
Decimation! Disintegration!  
Now beyond the point of imagination!  
No explaining my situation!  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?

Ive held on too long, just to let it go now!  
Will my inner strength get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, Ill never be overcome!

Ive held on too long, just to let it go now!  
Will my inner strength get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, Ill never be overcome!

Ive held on too long, just to let it go now!  
Will my inner strength get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, Ill never be overcome!

He was gonna to find that kid, and no one was gonna stand in his way.

No one.

--------The Angry Princess-------

Dana walked silently through the cold, glass hallways. It was quiet in the part of the massive labyrinth she was currently in, making her wonder where the other ghosts were lurking.

Slowly stepping back down the stairs, Dana looked around for any sign of anyone, but found none what so ever.

Walking down a few more hallways, Dana stopped when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Turning around to face whoever it was, Dana let out a low growl as she poised her knife so she could swing it easily down upon anything unlucky enough to get in her way.

The small figure cowered, as it obviously saw that she was ready to attack.

"B-Billy?" Dana asked barely audibly, suddenly feeling distant and confused.

"Dana!" The young boy lunged and wrapped his small arms around her thin frame. Dana felt awkward but patted the boy on the head gently.

"Dana, I'm scared! I cant find Jean!" the little boy trembled as he looked up at the Princess.

"I....umm...I'm sure she's somewhere around here, Billy..." Dana said quietly trying to comfort him.

"Are you feeling funny too? I've had this scary feeling ever since I left my box, and I just can't get it to go away! Its like someones in my head and trying to get me to do really mean stuff!" Billy said looking around nervously.

He felt it too? He was so young and innocent, Dana had no idea he would be capable of feeling the same sort of anger she was feeling. Come to think of it...it was the same feeling she had felt when the man in the suit had captured her in her old house, while he played that tape with the voice that spoke in a different language. Something was definitely wrong.

"Dana!"

Dana jumped at the boys voice. "What? Whats wrong?", she said looking down at him.

"Its the psychic..." Billy said hiding behind her slightly, pointing at the man.

Dana saw him. He was walking through the glass halls with the "Maggie" woman from upstairs.

"I got an idea. I'll distract them, you go over there and get them from the side."

Dana could not believe the words coming from Billy's mouth. The Billy she had known, back when everyone was stiill in their cells, would never suggest something like that.

Suddenly she felt an over-whelming feeling to attack something though, so she found herself sub-consiously complying.

Dana watched from the corner of the adjacent hall of the hallway Billy was in, as the two people entered. The psychic, who wasnt really watching where he was going at first, reeled backwards at the sight of the young boy with an arrow through his head, who was currently standing on the cealing.

"D-Dont speak! Dont move!" the psychic stuttered to the woman, who began to panic. "Somehow...we are behind enemy lines..."

Billy flashed and then re-appeared on the floor.

"Hey, little guy...How-" the psychic was attempting to appear friendly when the woman interrupted him.

"I dont think you should be teasing him!"

"Will you shut up!" The psychic snapped back at her.

"You shut up! You're the one who keeps pissing them off!"

Billy disappeared again.

The psychic began to panic, "Go...go...GO!!

The two turned the corner into the hall Dana stood in.

Slowly she began to stalk forward towards them. Anger and the urge to attack the psychic and anyone he was associated with had complete control of her.

Finally the psychic caught sight of her. "MAGGIE!!"

"What?! What?! I can see without the glasses you idiot!" the woman was panicking again.

Dana tilted her head to one side as she began to close the distance between them. She held her knife at the ready. She was ready to kill.

The psychic got an irritated look on his face, "Well I_ can _see and I think you should go _this way_...GO! GO! GO!"

Dana swung but only struck air as the woman dodged at the last second. The two took off down the hallway as far from her as possible.

Dana sighed. She had missed her chance.

Her head...it was so foggy...all she felt was anger and the urge to kill. It bothered her. She wasnt usually like this.

"Billy?" Dana said quietly as she looked for the boy. He must have ran off. She hoped he was okay. He wasnt acting like himself either.

Walking down a couple more hallways, Dana didnt see anyone else around.

"Princess!"

Dana jumped and swung back her knife, only to let it fall back to her side when she realized who it was.

"George...you're still in your cell?" Dana looked at the Hammer where he stood in his glass cage.

George nodded, "Listen Princess, the people here, the man and the two kids, they're Jean's family!"

"What?!"

"We need to keep them safe! Jean was good to us..."

"W-what should I do?" Dana ask nervously.

"Ryan was just let out of his cell. He attacked Jean's daughter. She was pretty badly cut up..."

_"The teenage beauty from the bathroom..."_ Dana thought to herself, her eyes widening.

"They managed to get the girl away from Ryan, but the man in the suit took her while her father wasnt paying attention."

Dana gasped. The man in the suit was still here? It made her really nervous.

"Princess you need to find that girl...you know how much Jean cares about her family...I think the man in the suit already has her son, but I think the Prince is already trying to save him."

"_Royce!...I hope he's okay..."_ Dana thought to herself.

"Okay...I'll do my best..." Dana said softly and distantly.

"You can do it Princess...I believe the girl's name is "Kathy"...I think I'll be out soon, and I'll help you from there."

"Okay, thanks George..."

The Hammer gave her a nod and then motioned for her to go. Walking swiftly down the halls, Dana contemplated what she needed to do.

She needed to find that girl.

And she needed to do it fast.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**

**The song was The Curse by Disturbed**

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
